


Amor

by Cielo La Solitaria (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amistad / Friendship, Drabble, Español es mi segundo idioma / Spanish is my second language, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), I know a bit of Spanish but I'm also using a translator
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/Cielo%20La%20Solitaria
Summary: Dos Perlas conocen, entonces todo cambia.





	1. Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Perla rojo pertenece a uno de Diamante Amarillo de Cuarzos.
> 
> Perla de Citrina Grande pertenece a la Citrina Grande, uno de Diamante Azul de Gemas.
> 
> Edit (6/15/18): Traté de añadir marcas de puntuación españolas(por la primer capítulo, al menos).

\--Hola --ella dice. Ella - la Pearl rojo - es la Pearl de un Cuarzo. Este Cuarzo es una Gema de Diamante Amarillo.  _Una_ de sus Gemas.

Perla de Citrina Grande la mira por un segundo.

\--Hola --ella repuesta-- Perla de Cuarzo.-- Ella ve la Citrina Grande. Perla de Citrina Grande es cauto. Perlas no hablan.

\--Vienes --Citrina Grande dice --Mi Perla.--

Perla de Citrina Grande saluda a la Perla rojo de un Cuarzo. --Adios.--

\--Adios, Perla de... Citrina Grande.

Perla de Citrina Grande se aleja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm supposed to use a type of long dash thing, but oh well. :/


	2. Soñar

"¡No conozco!" ella dijo. Ella dice.

 _¿Por qué?_ la Perla preguntó, pero...

"¿Conociste Rosa Cuarzo?" el Rubí cuestiona ella, sus ojos frío. "Los Diamantes: Blanco, Azul, Amarillo-" Ella pausa. "Diamante Azul es  _tu_ Diamante."

"¡No, no es!" Perla rojo grita. " _Mi_ Diamante es Diamante Amarillo."

"¿Conociste Rosa Cuarzo y su Perla?"

"No conozco."

"¿Conociste-?"

"Yo dije: ¡no sé!"

"¡Tú-!" el Rubí empieza decir.

Hay dolor.

Todo es negro.

Ella sueña.

_"Hola, Perla rojo," Perla de Citrina Grande dijo, su voz amable._


End file.
